Corpse Party Tortured Souls continuacion
by AndreaOtakuu
Summary: (Final del OVA) Sachiko revive a los muertos un año despues de que murieran en la escuela Heveanly Host. Pero cuando vuelvan se daran cuenta que muchas cosas han cambiado (AyumiXYoshiki) (SeikoXNaomiXSatoshi) (MayuXSakutaro)
1. Chapter 1

Corpse Party: Continuacion

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Team Gris. Apoya a la obra original. Para entender este fanfic tienes de haberte visto el OVA de Corpse Party que se llama Corpse Party Tortured Souls si no te spoileare.

Naomi POV

Ya ha pasado un año desde que sucedió el incidente de Heavenly Host. Nadie recuerda a ninguno de los compañeros y tutor caídos. Las únicas que los recordamos somos Ayumi y yo que vivimos con ellos ese infierno. Ayumi hace ya 10 meses que se fue a España exactamente a Barcelona. Se fue lejos ya que tenía todo el sentimiento de culpa cargando sobre sus hombros. Y lo quiere olvidar. La entiendo. Aunque realmente desde que se fue estoy completamente sola. Estoy encerrada en mi cuarto. Mi madre piensa que Seiko solo es una amiga imaginaria y que estoy loca. También a veces me obliga a acudir al psiquiatra. Lo peor de todo es que todas las imágenes que tenía en el móvil de Seiko y los demás, en sus rostros había un circulo negro, menos a mí y Ayumi. Por suerte Ayumi me hizo un dibujo de todos ellos antes de irse.

Era como cualquier otro día eran las 9 de la mañana, yo como siempre estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con todo el cuarto a oscuras. Cogí el móvil que estaba a mi lado, iba a volver a mirar las imágenes de Seiko, ella y los demás. Cuando miro la primera se quedó realmente de piedra. La primera imagen era una de Seiko abrazándola. Se suponía que el rostro tenía de estar cubierto por el circulo negro. Pero se veía perfectamente ahí la cara sonriente de Seiko. Naomi rápidamente empezó a mirar todas las demás imágenes. Satoshi, Kishinuma, Suzumoto… Incluso la . Naomi rompió a llorar al empezar a recordar.

En otro lugar…

Había 7 personas tiradas en el suelo. Todos estaban inconscientes. Había 2 personas que destacaban. Una persona que parecía ser una mujer más mayor que los demás, mientras había una niña que parecía bastante pequeña. Un chico moreno que estaba boca abajo se empezó a mover. Finalmente se puso de rodillas. Se miró el cuerpo sorprendido. Se acercó al chico del pelo rubio que tenía al lado. Le agito para que se despertara. El chico moreno mientras lo agitaba, decía: ''Yoshiki despierta''. Finalmente Yoshiki abrió los ojos y se puso la mano en la cabeza. Todavía somnoliento dijo: ''Que ha pasado Satoshi?''. ''No tengo ni idea''. Los dos se pusieron a mirar el entorno. Estaban en una clase. Para los dos esa clase les resultaba muy familiar. Enseguida despertaron los demás.

Mayu POV

Shige-nii estaba a mi lado y nos estábamos dando la mano. De repente de la nada apareció Sachiko. Iba vestida de blanco como cuando fue purificada. Todos nos sorprendimos, Shige-nii se puso delante mio alarmado.


	2. Chapter 2

Corpse Party Tortured Souls Continuacion

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Team Gris por favor apoyen a la obra original

Sakutaro POV

Sachiko estaba plantada enfrente de nosotros, iba vestida de blanco, era muy diferente a la Sachiko asesina que todos habíamos visto. Yo automáticamente me puse delante de Mayu por si ha Sachiko se atrevia a hacer algo. Sachiko sonrio ''No pasa nada no voy a hacer nada, ya no voy a hacer mas mal'' Satoshi enseguida pregunto ''Si ya te pusimos a descansar ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Sachiko se cruzo de brazos. ''Es que me sentía muy mal por que mate a mucha gente inocente a si que decidi resucitar a todos y que todos les recuerden'' Nadie de nosotros entendimos la parte de ``y que todos les recuerden´´. La dio un paso hacia delante y enseguida le pregunto. ''¿A que te refieres con que nos recuerden?'' Sachiko se sento encima de una de las mesas, se rasco la cabeza y suspiro. ''Es un poco difícil de explicar. Cuando mueres en Heavenly Host aparte de que tu alma queda atrapada para siempre, también la gente del mundo real olvida tu existencia. Pero ahora que habéis resucitado aunque haya pasado un año es como si no hubiese pasado nada'' Yuka puso cara de duda no entendia nada. Pero todos los demás lo entendimos.

Yoshiki POV

Yoshiki estaba muy preocupado por Ayumi, había pasado un año entero y se preguntaba si estaba bien. Enseguida pregunto. ''¿Y Nakashima y Shinozaki están bien?'' Shinohara enseguida pregunto ya que estaba muy preocupada por Nakashima. ''Estan bien ¿no?'' Sachiko sonrió. ''Si las dos están bien'' Yo suspire de alivio igual que Satoshi. Sachiko se puso en pie. ''Bueno yo ya he hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer a si que aquí me despido''. Mayu tenia lagrimas en los ojos. ''Me alegro mucho que ya vas a estar con tu madre Sachiko-san'' Sachiko sonrio. ''Muchas gracias. Bueno adios''. De repente desaparecio como si nunca hubiese estado.

POV

Me alegraba de estar de vuelta, tener una segunda oportunidad. Sachiko fue muy buena al resucitarnos. Cuando se fue enseguida pensé que todos tendríamos de ir a ver a Nakashima y Shinozaki para explicarles que ya estamos de vuelta. ''Bueno tendríamos de ir a ver a Nakashima y Shinozaki para explicarles lo que ha pasado ¿no?''. Todos enseguida sonrieron. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y primero fuimos a casa de Nakashima.


	3. Chapter 3

Corpse Party Tortured Souls Continuacion

Los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Team Gris por favor apoyen a la obra original.

Satoshi POV

Todos nos dirigíamos hacia casa de Naomi, bueno excepto la SrYui que tenia de ir a ver a su gato. Según nos conto Sachiko había pasado un año. Seguramente lo paso muy mal y debe estar muy enfadada conmigo ya que me sacrifique por ella. Shinohara estaba hablando con Yuka parecía estar feliz de volverse a encontrar con Naomi igual que yo. No tardamos mucho en llegar. De verdad estaba muy nervioso de como reaccionar. Con la mano temblorosa apreté el timbre. De verdad estaba muy nervioso, en cambio Shinohara no estaba nada nerviosa. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció la madre de Naomi que abrió la puerta.

Seiko POV

''Cuanto tiempo sin veros chicos,¿habeis venido a ver a Naomi?'' Yo enseguida conteste. ''Siiiiii madre'' Todos los demás me miraron con una cara de ¿WTF? Pero no me importo. Morishige serio como siempre -_-. ''Espero que no molestemos Sra Nakashima'' Ella sonrio y se aparto para dejarnos pasar, ella es tan amable. Cuando pasamos todos dijo. ''Naomi todavía esta en su habitación, subir las escaleras y segundo cuarto a la izquierda''. Yo subi corriendo muy emocionada y grite sin pensar (como siempre) ''Tonto el ultimo :) '' Todos suspiraron, menos la madre de Naomi que se rio y se fue.

Habitacion de Naomi

Naomi POV

Ya no tenia mas lagrimas para sacar, tenia los ojos algo rojos (rima :O ). De pronto escuche a alguien gritar me sonaba familiar y me extraño mucho. Y oi pasos de alguien corriendo, instintivamente me levante, era imposible que fuese mi madre, no tenia edad para correr asi. Enseguida se abrió la puerta y alguien se abalanzo sobre mi. Ese pelo, ese uniforme, era Seiko estaba segura. Llorando dije ''Seiko te echaba de menos'' ''y yo tambien'' Ella no lloraba. Tenia la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Cuando abri los ojos me di cuenta que detrás en la puerta estaban Satoshi y todos los demás. Me acerque a Satoshi y le abraze. ''Idiota,Idiota'' Satoshi no dijo nada y me abrazo.

Todos entraron en la habitación. Me daba algo de vergüenza que todos me vieran con este aspecto pero no me importo. Lo importante es que podía volver a verles. Cuando me tranquilice un poco, me explicaron todo lo que paso y todo lo que les dijo Sachiko. En mi mente no se como les podía decir sobre Ayumi, sobre todo por Yoshiki.

Yoshiki POV

Me alegre de que Nakashima estaba bien. Ahora todos estábamos todos juntos, solo hacia falta encontrarnos con Ayumi. Estaba deseando de verla otra vez. Espero que no haya cambiado y que este bien. Entonces no sabia lo que iba a venir. '' ¿Nakashima sabes si esta bien Shinozaki?'' Su mirada se entristecio y miro para abajo. Cuando por fin tuvo las fuerzas para responder. ''Vereis Shinozaki después de ''eso'' se sentía responsable de vuestras muertes, no esta muerta no os preocupéis pero para olvidarse de todo se fue de Japón'' Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos con la boca abierta. No lo podíamos creer. Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Despues de unos minutos Mayu rompió el silencio. ''Nakashima-san, sabes a donde ha ido'' Naomi asintió con la cabeza. Yo rápidamente le pregunte ''Adonde? A donde ha ido?'' Naomi jugueteaba con sus dedos. ''Bueno ella me dijo que se iria a Barcelona'' ''¿Barcelona? Si que se ha ido lejos'' Como podía haberse ido tan lejos. Yo no podría reunir tanto dinero para ir a buscarla. Los demás eran conscientes de ello. Pero no podía vivir sin ella.

Mayu POV

Yo sentía pena por Yoshiki. Seguro que iba a ser duro. Pero no lo podía permitir. Asi que se me ocurrio una idea. ''Creo que tendríamos de reunir el mayor dinero posible para que Yoshiki pueda ir a Barcelona'' ''''Que?'''' Todos lo dijeron a la vez. Entonces Seiko continuo ''No no no yo quiero ver la historia de amor Yoshiki X Ayumi'' Entonces Seiko empezó a tirarle besos a Yoshiki. Y Naomi intervino. ''Vamos Seiko'' Todos nos reimos. Es tan genial volver a estar juntos.


End file.
